Fix You
by the ferret loved the otter
Summary: He seemed so completely and utterly broken; she couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first every attempt to write a fanfic longer than a one shot, So be nice.

Thank you to my beta Danielle :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: To avoid receiving The Dark Mark, Draco Malfoy joins The Order Of The Phoenix. Set during the summer before their 6th year. Completely disregards HBP.

* * *

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

He was pathetic. He was a disgrace to his family name. He was weak. He was a bloody fucking _coward._

Those were some of the many thoughts running through Draco Malfoy's mind as he paced the small bedroom he'd been condemned to, as though he was some fucking muggle prisoner, ever since Snape had practically shoved him through front door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

The room looked as though nobody has stepped a merefoot inside for numerous years. There was dust covering almost every surface. The dirt on the window near the bed rendered the sunlight impossible to shine through. The bed itself was _far_ too small for Draco's 6'3 figure. The blankets had a rather odd scent to them that no amount of scourgifying seemed to be able to remove, and although the walls seem to have once been white, they had faded over the years into an ugly, yellowish color that resembled old parchment.

He could faintly make out snippets of the heated discussion going on downstairs, and if Draco had to guess**,** he would say the discussion was definitely based around him.

"He's a bloody Death Eater! I can't believe you're actually letting him stay here!" came Potter's angry voice from somewhere down stairs_._

_"_Harry, if you were to go upstairs right now and look at his forearm, there would be absolutely no trace of a Dark Mark. That is precisely _why _he is here! To avoid becoming a Death Eater." argued the steady voice that Draco was sure belonged to Remus Lupin_._

_"_I don't trust this. It's a plan, I know it is! He's probably a spy, sent by Voldemort himself!"Weasley spat**_, _**his voice just as spiteful**_, _**if not even harsher than Potter's before him.

_"_Oh, shut up, Ronald!" replied a stern voice that he recognised as Granger's**,** "He took Veritaserum, You know very well he is most certainly not a spy."

He couldn't help but be a bit surprised by the fact that _Granger__**, **_of all people, were defending him. Mind**, **knowing her, she was probably looking at him as her next fucking charity case. Congratulations, Draco Malfoy. You've turned in to the next _SPEW,_ or whatever the hell that sodding House Elf appreciation society she had began back in fourth year was.

But he wasn't having any of it. He was a _Malfoy_, for crying out loud! Draco was fully content -well, as content as one could be in the given situation- to stay upstairs in this hell hole for as long as he needed to; better yet, he knew he could do it without so much as speaking a single word to any of the fools who were still arguing amongst themselves downstairs over his arrival.

Draco let out a sigh before laying back on the lumpy, dirty bed. He rested his head against the headboard, sighing as his pale blond hair fell into his eyes.

Upon closing his eyes, his brain assaulted him with the memory of exactly what had caused Snape to drag him here in the first place.

_He was in the library of Malfoy Manor, perched somewhat comfortably on the velvet, emerald green arm chair. He was reading a book titled '120 Unique Uses For Dragons Blood, when his mother had slowly crept into the room._

_"Draco." She'd said timidly, her voice slightly shaking. "The.. The Dark Lord wishes to see you. He is waiting for you. In the drawing room."_

_Draco raised from his chair instantly, sensing this was an important matter. With a nod to his mother, he began his trek up the staircase for what felt like forever, until he eventually reached the drawing room. Willing himself to ignore the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, he faced the scene in front of him. _

_The Dark Lord's voice rang out throughout the room as though he was speaking through a megaphone. His high pitched voice sent shivers up Draco's spine as he hissed his words in a snake-like manner._

_"Ah, Draco. Your father and I have just been discussing when would be the best time for you to get The Mark." Voldemort had said, casting a menacing look at Draco's father. "I'm sure I can assume you're ready to become a faithful servant to the greatest wizard of all time?"_

_Draco gulped as his hands began to shake slightly._

_"Y-Y-Yes, My Lord." He'd stammered out, looking anywhere but Voldemort's blood red eyes._

_Voldemort smiled a spine tingling, sinister little smile as he clasped his long, slender fingers together. ""I am glad you have not refused me. That could have been regarded as such a waste..." Draco had shuddered once more, trying not to consider the outcome should he have refused the Mark. Forcing himself to stare at the floor, Draco felt the hairs on his neck stand up as the Dark Lord spoke once again."Then it is settled, You will be Marked tomorrow." He said before making a gesture with his hand, signaling that Draco was free to go._

_Draco had fled the room in a hurry. He was panting and his heart felt as though it was trying to beat out of his chest. He was sweating, doubled over in front of his bedroom door, trying so desperately to get a hold of himself._

_He didn't want the Dark Mark brandished into his skin, plain and simple. _

_He __didn't want to be a Death Eater. He didn't want to join those who brutally murdered, raped and tortured every single day of their fucking lives. For fun. Now, that was DEFINITELY not to say he wanted to run off and fight the bad guys with bloody Saint Potter. Draco was just...so, so confused._

_As he turned the door knob to his bedroom, he felt a rough hand grab onto his shoulder and he instantly turned around to see the face of his godfather, Severus Snape staring back at him with a rare look of mingled fear and concern in his eyes._

_"Draco, I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment, if you please" He'd said, his face quickly rearranging itself into the perfect mask of impassiveness._

_Draco nodded slowly, opening the door to his bedroom and stepping in as quickly as he could manage with Snape following hastily after him in his usual bat-like fashion._

_After that, Snape had then proceeded to place a silencing charm on the room –whilst forone awful split second, Draco had wildly assumed Snape was about to attempt to molest him- yet instead, Snape proceeded to tell Draco something he hadn't thought he would hear in a million years._

_Snape had told Draco that he was a spy for The Order Of The Phoenix. He told Draco in a rush how he had to take him to headquarters that night if he wanted any chance whatsoever to avoid getting the Dark Mark. When Draco had (rather badly) tried to deny the fact that he didn't want the Mark, Snape reminded him that he was an expert at Legilimency and it was, of course, pointless to lie to him._

_After that, without a single frantic goodbye to his parents, Draco had left the Manor he had once called home with Snape and had apparated to 12 Grimmauld place. After much explanation, an entire vial of Veritaserum, and many "if-looks-could-kill" moments between Draco and Scar Head Potter, Draco had ended up where he was now._

He couldn't help but wonder with mingled concern and anguish where his parents thought he might be. He knew his poor mother was probably worried sick, although he also had a feeling that, eventually, Snape would tell her where Draco really was. At least then she would finally be able to breath again.

With his last thoughts lingering on how ashamed his father would be had he any idea where his only heir was right now, Draco drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was torn from his half-unconscious state by the sound of someone knocking lightly on his door.

Draco slid off the bed, not bothering to adjust his unkempt appearance. Uponopening the door, he was shocked to find Hermione Granger's small frame on the other side. He raised a pale eyebrow at the girl.

"Can I help you, Granger?" He asked snidely.

Hermione nodded, Looking up at the tall wizard in front of her. He was so _thin, _much thinner since she'd seen him last. On the Hogwarts express when they left school for the summer merely months ago, he had at least seemed well fed._"_Dinner is ready", she explained in an even tone, obviously disregarding his rudeness. "Are you going to come down and eat with us?"

Draco scoffed. "Oh yes, _definitely. _Save me the seat between Potty and the Weasel" He said, sarcasm practically dripping off of him with every word.

Hermione simply sighed. "Alright then. I supposed I'll save you a plate anyway and you can have a house elf bring it to you later". Without another word or glance in his direction, She hurried back down the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Draco closed his door and then went back to his original spot on the bed as the events of the evening had engulfed him in exhaustion, he instantly drifted off into what was sure to be one long, nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

Well, there you have it. My first chapter. I know it kind of sucked, and it was a little draggy but I promise it'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi c: Okay I know my Hermione is a little bit OOC but I saw a quote on Tumblr the other day and it was something like 'Hermione's heart was even bigger than her brain' and that's what kind of inspired my Hermione I guess? So don't expect super bitchy Hermione just yet.

Also thank you to my wonderful beta Danielle

* * *

Apparently, when holed up in a tiny, dank bedroom with barely any social interaction, a person comes across a lot of startling revelations.

The first being that Draco absolutely _hated_ his father.

Sure, before entering Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Draco didn't exactly _like _his father. Loved him, yes, but only because he had to.I mean, how exactly could he like the man who mercilessly abused the family he had once sworn upon his own life to protect? How could he like the man who offered his only son to a deranged, nose-less half blood on a fucking silver platter? The fact of the matter was, Lucius hadn't even needed to pause to think about _that _particular action. How could he like the man who made him watch as he tortured muggle after muggle in their dungeons for hours? This particular occurrence had began when Draco was merely 13, entirely to 'teach him the way muggles were supposed to be treated'. He _couldn't _bring himself to have any genuine positive feelings towards the man.

But as Draco sat alone in this small room, his dislike had morphed into hate. Unbelievably strong, bitter hatred.

Another revelation of his was that Draco desperately missed his mother. The love for a mother from a son does not usually sound like a very surprising act, but for Draco, it truly was. He had never really appreciated his mother and he wasn't the type of son to give her a hug or tell her he loved her. Yet, thinking back now, he kind of wished he was. All Draco currently yearned to do was tell his mother how much he appreciated her. Whenever he thought about this, he realised that deep down he knew his father wouldn't have allowed a very close relationship between Draco and his mother anyway. Draco could almost hear Lucius saying that 'showing love was a sign of weakness' or some rubbish along those lines. In spite of this, Draco still regretted the way he acted towards his mother, especially since he had literally no clue when (or _if)_ he would see her again.

Also, alongside his father, Draco hated fucking Potter and his idiotic sidekick- that blundering ginger_ oaf- _far more than he thought humanly possible.

Whenever Draco actually left his bedroom, which was rare and only to go to the loo, or occasionally to take a book from the large bookshelf downstairs by the fireplace, he felt himself despise them all the more. Potter and Weasley would follow him, watching him like he was a wild animal, taunting him all the while. They revelled in telling him he was nothing, he was worthless, he was Death Eater scum and nothing more. The worst part of it all was that most of the time Draco actually agreed with them. Draco would do his best to ignore the taunts and just pick the nearest bloody book from the shelf. That way he could quickly get back upstairs. He assumed the books were Granger's, but funnily enough, if they were, she never made a comment about him taking them.

He never made any effort to fight back. Not because of fear of the two much shorter, weaker boys. Draco knew if he wanted to, he could easily win in a fight. He didn't even need his wand. Draco simply never fought back because he was sure if he so much as laid a finger on Precious Potter, that stupid wolf would kick Draco out so fast his head would spin. Besides, Granger always put a stop to Potty and Weasel's fun before Draco had a chance to fight back.

Surprisingly, Granger was actually one of the only people Draco felt at least somewhat comfortable speaking to. Mind you, they didn't exactly have mind blowing debates or whatever. It was mostly along the lines of "can you pass me that?" or "Are you coming down to dinner?" which for some odd reason she persisted to ask him every night, even though the answer was always no. Occasionally, for some reason she'd just look at him, with the oddest fucking look in her eyes and say "are you okay, Malfoy?". He would merely nod, never trusting himself to actually speak, because something about the way she was looking at him made him feel like he absolutely could not lie to her. No matter how much he hated her.

Along with that, Granger fixed meals for him 3 times a day and had a House Elf send them up.

He really didn't understand why the girl was being so kind. He certainly didn't think he deserved it. He didn't even _want _her help, and part of him despised her for being so kind. His Malfoy pride was always in the back of his head, repeatedly reminding him that he didn't need kindness from a Mudblood, But another _-VERY tiny - _part of him welcomed her kindness and he didn't know why. He just knew something about it made staying in this hell hole seem the tiniest bit better.

Along with Granger, the only other person who actually spoke to Draco was Nymphodora Tonks, his first cousin. He was never close to Tonks growing up, nor did he care much for Tonks' mother Andromeda. He wasn't allowed. He remembered being 5 years old and it was his birthday. His parents had thrown a big party at the manor and all of his friends and their families were there, then Andromeda and Tonks had walked in. He remembered Tonks handing him a small box, wrapped in blue and silver wrapping paper with a big bow on top. He remembered her smiling down at him fondly as he ripped the box open and pulled out a stuffed, green dragon. _Gods,_ did he love that little thing. It was the only toy he'd gotten that year. Everyone else gave him expensive robes or miniature brooms. Sure, he had always loved to fly, but he didn't need 25 different brooms for it. This was the reasoning that made him so excited to actually get a toy. In a rare show of affection, he had actually hugged Tonks' leg and mumbled a thank you into the fabric of her skirt. Sadly, he had then heard yelling across the room, and when he looked up and saw his mother, father and his aunt Andromeda in what looked to be an argument. A very heated one at that. He couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but he had heard his father yell something about 'filthy blood traitors not being welcome in his home' and then Andromeda and Tonks leaving in a hast. Draco was not sure why this memory was so permanently etched into his brain, yet he didn't question it.

He never actually saw them again after that.

But throughout the past week, like Granger, Tonks had been exceptionally kind. A few times, she'd actually came into his room and attempted to make some type of conversation with him. However, Draco only ever responded with a cold 'yes or 'no and the occasional curt nod.

No matter how kind she was, he did not want to befriend his cousin. Nor did he wish to befriend Granger, or anybody else in this hell-hole for that matter.

He was not in this stupid fucking house to make friends.

He was perfectly fine by himself. Just fine. Honestly. _Fine._

Draco sighed to himself, and was surprised when he realised how small his voice had become. Being cooped up in this room by himself was driving him slightly crazy. He was in desperate need of some fresh air, and from the goodbyes he'd heard being exchanged somewhere downstairs earlier, he would assume that Potter, Weasley, Mad Eye Moody and Lupin were all out on some type of mission. One that Draco had no interest in finding anything out about. Though, it was somewhat a relief to know he could at least leave his room without the two idiots bothering him.

He got up from his spot on the dirty floor and left his room without looking back. He walked down the long hall way, the floorboards creaking the whole time as he wondered just how fucking old this house was. He slowly descended down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen.

Upon entering, he found Granger sitting on the counter top, a green apple clutched in one hand and a book on advanced healing spells in the other. She had on a light pink jumper that hung slightly off of her delicate shoulders, along with jeans and rather tiny bare feet which dangled, swaying back and forth slightly.

"Morning Malfoy." Granger said politely, not looking up from her book.

Draco merely nodded in her direction before grabbing a green apple from the fruit bowl on the table and sitting down on a chair.

Hermione merely stared at the weakened boy in front of her. His shoulders were slumped in roaring defeat, while his white blonde hair looked the messiest and unruliest she'd ever seen it. It was painfully obvious he hadn't slept properly in weeks if the dark purple circles under his eyes were any indication to describe his non-existent sleeping pattern. His lips were pink, pouty and she noted to herself privately, very feminine. His mouth seemed to be pressed tightly together in a permanently there, grim line; however upon closer inspection, one could make out the slight down-turn of the corners of his mouth, obviously indicating a frown that represented his inward struggles.

But his eyes, his eyes were what troubled her the most. They were dead looking and icy, void of any emotion besides that tiny hint of fear that she hadn't seen leave his stormy grey eyes since the moment he'd stepped through the door of number 12, Grimmauld Place.

He looked so completely and utterly broken that she couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. That being said, however, he also seemed far more _dangerous_ than he was before, which admittedly scared her a bit in spite of her so-called 'Gryffindor courage'.

She couldn't for the life of her understand why, but for some reason since the moment he'd walked in, Hermione had felt a strong urge to help him, to heal him, to fix him. He almost reminded her of a lost child, with no clue what was going on around him or where he was going and her heart ached for him.

He'd been there for nearly a week now, yet he'd barely said more than five words to anyone since his shocking arrival. He never really left his room, which she couldn't really blame him for, considering every time he did, Harry and Ron would mercilessly taunt him. She saw a completely different side of them as they would go as far as to tell him that he was a worthless coward, who would never be more than a filthy Death Eater. Albeit, her best friends had their issues with Malfoy but she had _never _experienced them being downright bullies. However, what shocked her the most about these occurrences was that he never retaliated. Not once. His jaw would clench, his eyes would harden like steel and he'd clutch onto whatever was in his hands or in front of him until his knuckles turned , though, he never responded to their taunts and jabs. Never rose to the occasion to take a slam at 'Potty and the Weasel'.

Hermione knew she had no reason to want to help him, she knew that he probably didn't even want her help. She also knew that he hated her and that he was disgusted by her, but that didn't change her feelings.

"Care to share why you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes Granger?" Malfoy asked, Breaking her out of her thoughts.

Hernione felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at being caught staring.

"Sorry, I.. I just, well.. Right. sorry." She didn't even know what she had intended to say. Perhaps she had been about to offer help, but mid-sentence decided to keep her mouth shut. Something about his icy gaze unnerved her and made her very anxious.

"You didn't answer my question, Granger." Draco said, not really sure why he was pushing the subject, but too busy relishing in the feeling of having an actual conversation to care. "I'm certain it wasn't my good looks that made you stare, though I wouldn't blame you. So please, Granger. Do tell, what were you looking at?"

Hermione nervously chewed her lip. "Well...you just..seem very, very _sad _and I was..trying to figure out why, I suppose." She said, instantly regretting her words at the look on his face.

Draco felt blood rush to his head.

_She's trying to figure out why I'm sad_?

What the bloody FUCK? Why does she care if I'm sad? Why wouldn't I be sad? Why the fuck are my emotions her business?

Draco stared at the girl in front of him, feeling so much anger fill his body at once that it actually scared him.

"Why I'm sad? Why the fuck I'm sad?! Why in the fuck _wouldn't _I be sad, Granger? Should I be skipping through a field of flowers while I have to stay in this sodding hell hole with Potty, nearly the entire Weasel bunch, my insane cousin, her werewolf boyfriend and of course, you? Should I be overjoyed about having to be in close proximity to Queen of the Mudbloods herself?" he raged through clenched teeth. "Should I be happy that my mother probably thinks I'm fucking... What, dead or something? Should I be happy that my father will probably disown me when he figures out that I'm here? Should I be happy that those sodding bastards you call best friends are fucking ridiculing me every time I so much as open my door? Tell me, Mudblood. Should I?" He seethed, panting slightly in the aftermath of his little tantrum.

Hermione stared up at him, wide eyed. She was shocked by his outburst, despite knowing what he was capable of. She focused her attention on doing everything in her power not to let it show that the word Mudblood, even after 6 years of hearing it constantly, still felt like a sharp, rusty knife through the heart every time she heard it. She took a steadying breath as she prayed what she was about to say next would come out calmly. Hermione knew if her voice wavered, her emotions would be betrayed.

"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you, Malfoy. But keep in mind that you have no right to take out your problems on me. I didn't make any of these things happen to you." she said, still trying desperately to keep her voice even, slightly torn between wanting to cry just a bit or hex him.

"Fuck off, Granger." Draco said before getting up and going to his room hastily. Upon entering his room he proceeded to take out all of his aggression on the furniture.

He figured a few holes in the wall, a broken lamp and a dresser cut in half was better than strangling Granger. She was a female, even if she was a vile, dirty-blooded one.

Once he'd broken nearly everything in his path, there was a knock at his door. He slowly made his way through the wreckage of his room, silently praying it wasn't Granger the whole time. Once he opened the door, he was inwardly shocked when he came face to face with Tonks.

"I heard some yelling downstairs and then some crashing in here. I wanted to make sure everything was alright" she explained, eyeing the destroyed looking room behind him curiously. "What happened?"

Draco eyed his bubble-gum pink haired cousin for a moment, debating whether he should lie to her or not. After finding no real reason to beat around the bush, he simply replied with "Granger pissed me off."

Tonks, assuming he wasn't going to willingly relinquish any further information, decided to push the issue.

"And how did she do that?" She inquired,raising one eyebrow with a questioning look on her face.

"She was sticking her nose into my business." He replied curtly, truly hoping she would just go away.

"She only means well, Draco. I thought that would be obvious what with the way she's acted towards you since your arrival. She's even gone as far as to defend you to Harry and Ron. She's being extremely kind to you, actually, and frankly I don't think you deserve it."

Draco glared at the tall woman in front of him. He didn't want to hear about Granger or how bloody kind she was, or any of this shit. He simply wanted to be _alone _so that he could fucking sulk in peace.

"Whatever, Tonks. I honestly don't care. If you expect to apologize to Granger, you've got another thing coming."

And with that, he slammed the door in Tonks' face.

Feeling another wave of rage, he kicked the already broken lamp on the floor in front of him as he watched the light bulb disintegrate into fine fragments.

Downstairs, Hermione was still in the kitchen, perched on the counter top and obviously deep in thought. So deep, in fact, that she didn't even notice when Tonks entered the kitchen.

Hermione jumped slightly when Tonks put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Tonks! You scared me!" She said a bit breathlessly.

Tonks smiled sheepishly back at her. "Sorry, Hermione."

Taking a seat beside Hermione on the counter top, the older of the two girls sighed as though disappointed by something before she spoke. "What happened with you and Draco earlier? He's even more pissed than usual."

"It was rather odd, actually." She explained. "He came into the kitchen and he just looked so... Sad, Tonks. He looked _defeated. _Well.. I suppose I got lost in my thoughts while staring at him so he asked me why I was staring at him. I told him I was trying to figure out why he was so sad and he just...Exploded." She said,throwing her arms up in exasperated emphasis at the last word before going into a full retelling of Draco's rant.

When Hermione finished her story, Tonks sighed quietly. "I'm sorry about him, Hermione. He's just... He doesn't really understand people like you. Kind, Caring, Selfless. Those traits are unheard of to the Malfoys, dear." She explained, hoping that if she couldn't get through to Draco then she could at least get Hermione to understand the situation a little better. "He's been through a lot. A lot you don't know about. Life at home was never good for Draco. He's seen things no one should ever see, so you shouldn't hold it against him if he's a little cruel or cold. The only advice I can give you Hermione, is don't give up on him. He needs a friend right now. I understand he can be a bitter prat at times, but you also have to remember he's here because he left the Dark Side."

Hermione looked up at Tonks, smiling softly as she nodded her head, understanding his pain in a way only somebody as caring as her could. "I suppose you're right."

Tonks' words gave Hermione a new determination. Draco Malfoy needed a friend, and Hermione was going to be it, dammit!

* * *

Ok I know this sucks but can you guys please start reviewing like seriously even if its only one I don't care just do it


End file.
